


Something Cute

by AgentOfShip



Series: The Jemmaggie Chronicles [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: When his girlfriend shows up in tears in his coffeeshop, Fitz does everything he can to make her feel better :)
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: The Jemmaggie Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105403
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	Something Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Springmagpies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/gifts).



> For Maggie because she deserves all the cute things and the cute baristas in her life <3  
> A big thank you to @libbyweasley for all her help on this <3

"Fitz, we need you up front! There's an emergency!"

Fitz groaned and cracked an eye open as he looked up at the clock above the couch. He had found that if he didn't open both eyes, he could go back to sleep more easily. "I still have five more minutes and a sink full of dirty dishes doesn't qualify as an emergency, Daisy!" 

"Your girlfriend's here."

"Ugh Daisy! I told you I don't have a girl—" Oh wait, he did have a girlfriend now. His lips pulled up as his eyes opened for good.

"Jemma's here?"

"Do you have _another_ girlfriend?" Fitz just sighed as he lazily stood up from the couch. "Wait... do you? Cause I will kick your ass if you do after everything I did to—"

"No! Of course I don't!" 

Daisy squinted her eyes at him, studying him intensely for a good ten seconds before relaxing and leaning against the wall. "Alright then." Daisy had been watching too many spy movies lately and thought she'd learned how to read people better because of it. And yet she was apparently unable to read the _espresso machine manual_ which meant she always left the cleaning to him.

Anyway.

"And you didn't do anything except tease and bully me into asking her out," he grumbled as he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the last remnants of sleep.

Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up dummy, she doesn't look well. I think she's been crying."

"What?! You couldn't lead with that?!!"

"I would have if you let me finish and didn't grumble about dishes!"

"Ugh!" Fitz groaned as he walked past Daisy and towards the main room. He winced as he noticed the queue behind the counter but technically, he still had a few minutes break. He just had to hope that whatever Jemma's problem was, he could do something about it in under five minutes.

He didn't look around and went directly for her usual table by the window. She used to always take her tea to go but ever since they'd started dating, she'd taken on the habit of coming here towards the end of his shift to study and wait for him so that they could go home together. Her home most of the time. Hunter, Bobbi and little Leo had adopted him immediately and on top of having Jemma in it —which was already more than enough— her house was just so much more comfortable than his tiny, cold dorm room. 

Daisy was right. Something was definitely wrong. She gave him a weak smile when she saw him but her eyes were red-rimmed and she looked like she was wearing her pyjamas under her (or well his) oversized hoodie. 

"Hey Jem, is everything alright?" he asked as he sat facing her and took her hands to press a kiss to her knuckles. They were freezing as always so he took them both in his hands to warm them up.

"Ah yes, I'm fine, I just- I wanted to see you. I know I said I'd be studying all night, and I was, but I fell asleep and I-I—" She brought her hand to her mouth as a sob escaped her. "Oh this is so ridiculous! I'm sorry, Fitz, I don't know why I'm—" 

"Hey, hey, hey," Fitz said, his eyes widening in panic for a second before instinct kicked in and he walked around the table and kneeled by her side to pull her in his arms. "It's alright, come here." They'd only been together for two months and he'd only ever seen her cry while watching movies and, usually, he cried along with her. But she looked really distressed now and he was a little bit at a loss for what to do because she was always so in control. 

Hugging her seemed to be a good way to start though as he could already feel her body relaxing against his and her breathing evening out against his neck. 

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked after a moment.

"It's so silly," she whispered against the skin of his neck but still moved back from his embrace to look at him. Fitz pulled his chair closer and grabbed a napkin from the condiment station so that she could dry her eyes.

"I'm sure it's not," Fitz said, taking her hand in his and that earned him a weak little smile.

"So I was studying."

"Sounds about right." 

She swatted his hand gently. "I was on my bed and I must have fallen asleep at some point because suddenly, I was in University in front of the jury but I wasn't ready and they were making fun of me, Fitz!" 

"Oh."

"Even Professor Randolph! Telling me I was too young and too stupid to get a PhD and I was trying to talk, tell them I wasn't supposed to present my dissertation for another three months but they weren't listening and it was like my brain was empty and I-I…that's when I woke up." 

"Oh Jemma…" he let out, feeling something between sympathy and fondness as he gave her a soft smile. He brought her hands to his lips again and blew on them. They were still freezing despite his own very warm ones around them. 

"I told you it was silly," she said with a pout. 

"It's not!" Fitz protested.

"I just wanted to see you. Thought it'd get my mind off it but it just kept coming back and I couldn't stop sobbing." 

There was a little bit of anger now, directed at herself, and Fitz had to bite his lip not to smile. He didn't want her to think he was making fun of her when she was being hard on herself but it felt so very much like her to want to be in perfect control of her emotions. 

"It's alright, really, I get it. It's a very important moment of your life and you've been preparing for it for years and it would be devastating if it didn't go as planned."

"Not helping," she grumbled and Fitz chuckled.

" _But_. It's in three months and I'm pretty sure that if you had to present your dissertation tomorrow, you would still do a very decent job of it."

"Oh Fitz, you're just saying that because you're my boyfriend," she said, her cheeks still taking on a nice pink tint as her lips pulled up slightly. 

"I am but not just to be nice, because I know you're always five steps ahead of where it would be reasonable to be." 

"Fitz!" she said, this time with utter delight in her voice. No better way to make Jemma feel better than to praise her preparedness. 

"But. I also feel like maybe sleep deprivation is a little bit responsible for your emotional state. When's the last time you had a full night's sleep?"

Jemma frowned. "Um... let me see… I think maybe—"

"Let me stop you there. If you have to think about it, then it's been too long." She pouted. "You know I'm right."

"Fine."

"My shift will be over in an hour. How about I get you a nice cup of tea and a muffin and when I'm done, I'll walk you home and then we can have an adult sleepover?" 

Jemma raised her eyebrows and Fitz grinned, pressing a kiss to her now slightly warmer knuckles. "And by adult sleepover, I mean sleep till noon then have breakfast then stay in bed some more. But if you have other ideas, I'm always open for—"

She cut him off with a firm kiss on the lips. "I love you, cute barista," she whispered against his lips.

"Love you too," he whispered back, fluttering his lips against hers once more. It was only when she pulled back and looked at him with soft eyes and a shy smile that he realized it was the first time they'd said that to each other. His feelings for her had been growing exponentially since that first sleepover and it had just been so obvious how they felt for each other with every moment they spent together that it hadn't registered he'd never said the words out loud. 

He pressed another, more lingering, kiss to her lips before pulling back and pouting. "I have to go back to work in—" From behind the counter, Daisy mouthed _five minutes_ at him with a little smile and soft roll of her eyes. He mouthed her a quick _thank you_ before focusing back on Jemma. "—in five minutes." 

He studied her for a moment. Her eyes were still a little red-rimmed but her cheeks were nicely pink now and although she still looked exhausted, she had that sleepy, soft expression on her face and messy hair he loved so much. "So, are these new pyjamas?" 

She laughed as she looked down at herself. "Oh god, I must look a fright." 

"You've never looked prettier to me."

She frowned for a second before her expression softened again. "You really mean that, do you?"

It was his turn to frown. "Of course I do, look at you!" He shook her head. "Anyway, you still haven't answered my question, Jemma. Are those new pyjamas?" 

She laughed even louder and let her head fall on his shoulder for a moment. "They are. Made me think of you so I couldn't resist, really." She pulled down the zipper of her (his) hoodie to show him the monkey and duck pattern. It was a weird association but he liked it. Monkeys for him and ducks for the odd bird that she was. 

"Do they make the same for men?" 

"I'll have to check it out but if they do, I'll get them for you myself."

Fitz beamed and Jemma moved her chair even closer to rest her head on his shoulder. He put his head on top of hers and reached around her neck to start rubbing her shoulder gently.

"Thank you, Fitz," she whispered in a soft sigh. 

"Always my pleasure."

They remained like this for a few more minutes until Fitz noticed how the queue had expended again. Not wanting to let Daisy handle it all on her own, he left Jemma at her table with a kiss and the promise of tea and a muffin as soon as they'd taken care of the big group of people that had walked in a minute ago. 

"I changed my mind, you should never have asked her out," Daisy whispered as she walked by Fitz to grab a muffin a minute later.

"WHAT?!!" Then giving his customer an apologizing smile for startling her, he followed Daisy towards the espresso machine. "What?" he repeated just as loud but closer to her ear. 

"People eat here and you two are making everyone nauseous." 

Fitz rolled his eyes as a wide grin pulled at his lips. "Because we're too sweet?" 

"Yeah, it's ridiculous, really. And it's almost every day now. I just can't deal with that. It has to stop!" she said, fake gagging before putting a lid on the coffee cup before going back to the counter to give it to her customer.

Fitz grinned even wider.

"She just told me she loved me for the first time," Fitz whispered in Daisy's ear as he waited for his next customer to make his choice. 

"Oh Fitz, come on!" 

"We're going to get matching pyjamas too," he added with a wide grin. She groaned. "And that's my hoodie she's wearing right now." 

"Oh god, Fitz!"

"Now it smells like her so I can wear it to bed and dream of her when she gives it back to me." He was never getting that hoodie back but Daisy didn't need to know that. 

"Ugh, that's it I quit! Can't deal with that on a daily basis!" Daisy let out dramatically as she left the counter. But she actually just went to the sink to start on the dishes that had accumulated there as they went through the sudden influx of customers. Fitz took care of the last customer in the queue and took the opportunity to fill a cup of hot water for Jemma's tea and grab the last of the danish pastries before someone else took them. 

"You wouldn't quit, you'd miss me too much," Fitz said as he stopped next to Daisy and she huffed. 

" _You_ would," she grumbled. "And you'd get in trouble without me." 

"Awww, I'd miss you too, Daisy," he said before kissing her cheek and moving past her to go see Jemma before new customers came in. Daisy huffed once more but he didn't miss the smile she tried to bite back. She might pretend to gag when they kissed now and pretend they were too cute, but she had been the one jumping in excitement and insisting they name their first child Daisy when Fitz had told her about their first sleepover-date.

Jemma looked up from her phone and beamed at him when Fitz walked up to her and he sighed in perfect contentment. A wonderful, adorable girlfriend he loved and adored as well as new well of endless opportunities to torment his best friend. What more could he ask from life?


End file.
